Saignement
by MiharuMaeta
Summary: Quand une problème d'orientation révèle les vrais sentiments de deux hommes.


L'orientation et sans doute primordial pour la plupart des Hommes. Pourtant ce sens manquait cruellement à un jeune homme aux cheveux vert. C'est sur qu'avoir un sens de l'orientation lui aurait été préférable s'il avait voulut évité de ce prendre à coup de bassine en bois lorsqu'il a malheureusement franchi le seuil de la salle de bain où se trouvait la princesse fantôme en pensant qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre. Il aurait ainsi évité de saigner du nez abondamment dans tout le château à la recherche d'une quelconque boite à pharmacie pouvant arrêter ce saignement. Ce n'est que 10 minutes plus tard et en suivant une traînée de sang que le plus grand épéiste arriva vers le blessé qui avait sa main devant son nez.

-Roronoa, que fais-tu dans les couloirs le nez ensanglanté?

A vrai dire, Œil de Faucon avait une vague idée de ce qui avait pu ce passer. En effet il était au courant que le sens de l'orientation du jeune bretteur n'était pas à prouver puisqu'il n'existait pas. Puis le fait que la traînée rouge commençait de la salle d'eau de Perona lui a permis de confirmer une fois de plus les sublimes capacités d'orientation de son élève.

-Suis-moi Roronoa, il faut arrêter les saignements.

-Inutile, ça s'arrêtera tout seul.

-Tu salis le sol.

Le jeune Roronoa finit par suivre son mentor même si pour lui, saigner du nez n'est pas un mal absolu, pour la préservation du sol en pierre du manoir de Lugubra, il fallait qu'il se soigne. Une fois dans le salon, où Zoro avait supplié Mihawk de l'entraîner, il s'assit sur une chaise pendant que l'homme au yeux de faucon cherchait des compresses. Une fois le saint Graal en main, Œil de Faucon le donna à son disciple. Ce dernier, ne s'étant jamais soigné lui même, n'en voyant soit pas l'utilité, soit il était soigné par autrui. Le voir utilisé la compresse avec tant de maladresse attendri le brun, qui ne put se retenir de lâcher un petit rire moqueur, que Zoro ne remarqua pas tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et s'avança vers le jeune maladroit. Il arracha la compresse de ses mains sanguinolentes avant de lui plaquer sur le nez.

-AIE!

Zoro avait les yeux légèrement humide, probablement à cause de la douleur même s'il en avais connu d'autre mais il a toujours été sensible du nez.

-Cesse de geindre Roronoa. Tu ne m'aide pas.

A ces simples mots, Zoro resta muet jusqu'à ce que Mihawk finit d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de moins en moins. Une fois que le nez de Zoro cessa de saigner, Œil de Faucon retira la compresse et la laissa sur la table vu qu'il n'y avait pas de corbeille dans cette pièce.

-Évite de toucher ton nez, il pourrait se remettre à saigner.

-Ouai, ouai...

Cette attitude nonchalante plaisait un peu à Mihawk, il trouvait son jeune disciple assez mignon à force de le regarder mais en général dès qu'il commençait un penser ainsi, il se faisait un sermon intérieur et recommençait à penser à des choses habituelles et sans intérêt. Pourtant cela faisait déjà quelques mois que Zoro occupait ses pensés, un petit peu plus chaque jour. Au début il ne s'en inquiétait pas mais depuis peu, il s'aperçut que le chasseur de pirate l'attirait énormément.

De son coté, Zoro n'était pas du genre à se préoccupé de ses sentiments, aveuglé par son envie de devenir plus fort pour son capitaine. Pour le moment il était juste content de ne plus saigner abondamment du nez. Il se releva et parti en direction de sa chambre, espérant ne pas se tromper cette fois. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers la sorti, il sentit une main agripper son épaule. Intrigué, il se mit face à son mentor.

-Quoi?

-...

-Eh?

Mihawk ne lui donna comme réponse un léger baiser qui étonna tellement notre cher Zoro qu'un peu de sang se remit à couler de son nez, ce qui amusa Œil de Faucon. Ce dernier le poussa alors contre le mur, essuya les quelques goutte de sang avec sa manche et saisit les mains de Zoro qui plaça dans le dos de celui-ci. Il se colla à lui et de son autre main il caressa le visage du jeunot qui essayait de le repousser en bombant le torse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Reste tranquille.

Bien qu'il ait comprit les ordres de Mihawk, il n'eut aucune envie de les suivre et continuait de se débattre en vain. Le brun, qui commençait à perdre patience, déplaça sa main un peu plus en bas de l'anatomie de l'homme aux cheveux verts, caressant son torse malgré le T-shirt qui le séparait de sa main. Il colla son front sur celui de Zoro et le fixait, ce qui rendit ce dernier plutôt mal à l'aise et le faisait rougir légèrement. Pourtant le plus grand épéiste en voulait plus, et voyant le dominé continuait de se débattre, il décida d'y aller franco et de lui faire abandonner toute envie de lutter contre lui. Il glissa sa main sur le pantalon de Zoro et caressa le membre de ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une bosse sous ses doigts.

Le chasseur de pirate se sentait durcir, et même prendre du plaisir à l'attention que lui portait son maître. Il détournait les yeux pour ne pas avoir à faire face à Mihawk qui le fixait toujours, guettant les moindres expressions que pouvait lui offrir Zoro. Ce dernier se mordait les lèvres de plus en plus forts pour ne pas donnait satisfaction au brun tandis que ce dernier caressa de plus en plus la bosse de son pantalon.

-Abandonne Roronoa.

-Hmpf.

Même si ce gémissement était étouffé, il incita Mihawk à placer sa main dans le pantalon du jeune bretteur, il se saisit alors de son membre durcit pour entamer quelques va et viens. Zoro avait beau cacher son désir, étouffer ses gémissements, ses joues étaient de plus en plus rouge et même si ce dernier ne voulait pas se laisser faire, il se surpris à lâcher prise, ne pouvant plus lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Sentant ce relâchement de la part de Zoro, Mihawk rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Il les frôla d'abord puis déposa un simple baiser qu'il approfondi rapidement sous le désir de son amant. Leurs langues dansèrent tandis qu'il accéléra les mouvements de sa main sur le membre de Zoro. Mihawk brisa alors le baiser et retira la main du pantalon du bretteur, décidait à aller jusqu'au bout de choses et se sentant excité par la situation, il enleva le haut de Zoro et son long manteau rapidement avant d'enlever le pantalon et le boxer du jeune homme.

Zoro se laissait faire désormais, sa tête était vide et il ressentait une grande excitation en songeant à ce qui allait suivre, à tel point que son nez se remit à saigner, ce qui fit rire Mihawk qui s'assit sur une chaise avant de saisir les hanches de Zoro pour qu'il s'assoit sur lui pendant qu'il s'essuyait le nez. Il sentit sous ses hanches, une bosse, qui prouvait le désir de son mentor, n'ayant plus que comme envie de prendre du plaisir, il recula légèrement pour défaire la braguette de Mihawk, baisser un peu son boxer afin de se saisir de son membre devenu dur et le colla au sien, déjà durcit par les soins de son aîné. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, échangeant par moment des baisers passionnés, des caresses tout en gémissant jusqu'à ce que Mihawk arrêta toute activité au grand désarroi de Zoro.

-Hum... En... Encore.

-Tu es trop impatient.

A ces mots, Mihawk dirigea 3 de ses doigts vers la bouches de Zoro qui les lécha, les suça, arrachant un léger sourire à Mihawk. Lorsque ce dernier jugea que ces doigts était assez humide, il en inséra un dans la partie intime de Zoro, qui à cette action, gémissait. Voyant cela, Œil de Faucon inséra le deuxième qu'il dirigea vers la prostate de Zoro et qu'il caressa. Le bretteur commençait alors à gémir plus bruyamment, gémissement qui accompagna le troisième doigt de Mihawk à l'intérieur de son anatomie. Cette fois ci, Zoro eu un peu mal, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Mihawk, qui fit de plus lent va et viens avec ses doigts, pour habituer Zoro, il caressa de nouveau sa prostate pendant quelques minutes.

-P... Plus... Hum.

La chaleur de la pièce augmentait et Mihawk retira ses doigts, faisant gémir de plus belle Zoro. Il souleva alors les hanches de ce derniers avant de les placer au dessus de son membre.

-Détends toi.

A ces mots, il pénétra lentement l'homme aux cheveux verts, qui crier de douleur suite à cette intrusion. Il respira difficilement, et Mihawk attendit qu'il stabilise sa respiration avant de bouger. Lorsque ce fut fait, il bougea lentement son bassin.

-Ça fait... Mal... 'Tain...

-C'est pour ça qu je t'ai dit de te détendre.

Mihawk continua néanmoins de bouger le bassin lentement, quand les gémissements de douleur de Zoro se transformèrent en gémissement de plaisir, il accéléra la cadence, caressant sa prostate de son membre, qui transporta Zoro dans un autre monde.

-Mi... Hawk...

-Zoro...

-Vi... Plus... Vite...

Œil de Faucon fit de nouveau un léger sourire avant d'accélérer la cadence. Après quelques mouvement rapide, Zoro se cambra, indiquant qu'il allait jouir tout comme Mihawk qui collait son visage au torse de Zoro tout en gémissant de plus en plus fort.

-Je vais...

Zoro n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se déversa sur son torse et celui de Mihawk. Ce dernier ne tarda pas non plus à jouir dans un long râle dans l'anatomie de son amant. Zoro appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Mihawk, le temps de reprendre son souffle après tant d'activité. Puis réalisant ce qui vient de se produire, il se releva rapidement et attrapa ses affaires suivit de Mihawk qui attrapa son long manteau et de quoi essuyer le liquide chaud de son torse, une fois ces choses faites, il esquissa un sourire satisfait à Zoro, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise, avant de se diriger vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-...

-Qui y a t-il?

-On... Euh... Recommencera?

Mihawk se mit à rire, puis il l'embrassa de nouveau, tendrement tout en caressant sa joue.

-Comme tu veux.

A ces mots, le nez de Zoro se remit à saigner.

-Mais avant ça, il faudrait s'occuper de ton nez.

-Ouai, ouai.


End file.
